


Drifting In Love

by fairyprincelouis



Series: Summer Lovin' [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Camp Counselor Harry, Camp Counselor Louis, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 04:11:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14968820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyprincelouis/pseuds/fairyprincelouis
Summary: Summer Drabble Prompt #98: Raft~Midnight rendezvous on the lake.





	Drifting In Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I hope you've enjoyed reading this tiny series as much as I've enjoyed writing it! :D

The view of the night sky is beautiful, but Harry’s gaze finds itself distracted by Louis. 

 

“I’m going to need you to stop, Harold,” Louis says in a serious voice when he catches Harry staring at him. Again. Harry smugly grins when the bright pink of Louis’ cheeks says otherwise. 

 

“You like it.”

 

“I will tip this raft over.”

 

Harry laughs. “You wouldn’t. You’ll get wet and cold which you hate. And Liam will be so disappointed in us sneaking out and taking this when you wake him up with your complaining.”

 

“Shut up,” Louis huffs, “and kiss me instead.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [LovelyLoullaby](https://lovelyloullaby.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr if you want to stop by! :)


End file.
